A Lesson In Obedience
by CfanficPangel
Summary: Chibiusa has put herself in danger one too many times and both Mamoru and Usagi are tired of repeating themselves. How will they get the message across their hard headed and stubborn child from the future? Warning: Spanking of a minor/child. If you are offended by this please bypass this story. Disclaimer: I Do not own Sailor Moon


**WARNING: This is a corporal punishment (I.E. Spanking) story. If you do not agree or enjoy reading these stories, PLEASE LEAVE NOW! Arigatogozaimasu! (Thank you very much) **

**A/N: Hello! A plot bunny has appeared in my head and it needed to be expressed. I know there are many people who have watched Sailor Moon and have wondered why Chibiusa(Rini) rarely gets scolded when she's such a brat most of the time. I know I have but this little thing came to my head while I was watching SuperS and the soldiers first met The Amazon Quartet and Chibiusa attacked the snake to save Momo's dream mirror. Reckless endangerment much? Yeah...anyway, I know the ages are probably wrong but I figured that if Usagi is nine years older than Chibiusa in the anime when they first met then I would keep it that way for this as well. I know she ages every time she goes to the future and goes back to the past but I didn't feel the need to put that into this one shot. **

**Also, Japanese names are used, not the American ones. :-D. Please enjoy and review afterwards. If you're going to flame me, please leave your comments at the door. :D This is a discipline fic between mother/daughter. **

* * *

They've told me countless times not to run into battles without the others around. They've told me over and over to stop being reckless and jumping into fights that I couldn't possibly win on my own. They've told me to stop rushing into areas that were potentially dangerous to investigate on my own. Repeatedly they've told me to let the girls handle it, not because I was too small or because I was weaker than them and not because I would get in the way. No, Usagi and Mamo-chan, my mama and papa from the past, have told me not to do these things countless times because they were worried I might get seriously hurt.

But I didn't get hurt. I was perfectly unharmed and safe, yet here I am sitting on the couch glaring at my hands, waiting to get yelled at while Mamo-chan and Usagi are discussing my actions so-called recklessness in the kitchen. I knew I was in major trouble but for the life of me I just couldn't accept it. I knew that Hotaru and I shouldn't have gone into that building and that if it weren't for Diana running to tell everyone we both would be horribly hurt or worse, but I still felt as if my parents were being unreasonable. If we hadn't gone looking for the enemy alone, then all of us together wouldn't have found the hideout and been able to defeat the guy at the head. If it weren't for us then we'd still be looking for that jerk who was trying to turn people into his minions. Right?

So why was I in trouble?

"Chibiusa."

I looked up from my hands to glare at the two people who basically raise me here in the past. They were much older than when I first met them. I met Usagi and Mamoru when I was five and they were fourteen and seventeen. Now I'm eleven, Usagi is twenty, and Mamoru is twenty-three.

Usagi stood in the room with one hand on her hip while Mamoru crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame. I attempted to intensify my glare at them while I copied Mamoru's stance and crossed my arms, except my actions only seemed to intensify my parent's anger and disappointment in me.

"If I were you young lady, I would uncross those arms and drop that look from my face. You're in enough trouble as it is Chibiusa and this attitude you're showing us is not helping your situation at all." Usagi said to me.

I held my position for a while longer, determined to not let them intimidate me, but the stern looks they sent back at me had me faltering a bit and I lowered my arms to my lap and studied my hands instead. I guess that's what they wanted because the lecture began the minute they felt I would comply without a fight.

"Chibiusa, do you understand how much danger you put yourself in today?" Usagi started.

I huffed as I rolled my eyes to the question.

"Chibiusa, you were asked a question." Mamoru said as his gaze bore into mine.

"Well how do you expect me to answer it? Today wasn't any different than any other time I've fought with you guys. Why today of all days am I in trouble?" I snapped back.

"Chi-bi-usa, lose the attitude. Now." Mamoru said through clenched teeth.

"Mamo-chan." Usagi said and I rolled my eyes as she placed a hand on his arm as if to calm him.

"Chibiusa," Usagi said my name softly yet sternly and waited until I looked her in her eyes. "I understand that you've been in fights with us before and yes, they were all just as dangerous as today, but what you did today was beyond dangerous Chibiusa. It was life threatening."

"How are today's enemies different than the Dark Buster enemies or the Dream Circus? They've tried to kill us too!" I argued throwing my hands in the air.

"Chibiusa, our previous enemies were all a bit cocky. They liked to talk which gave us time to take them down or at least gave the rest of us time to reach the single party who was fighting them. This group that we just took down today do not care whether you're a child or an elderly person. They would have killed you without hesitation." Mamoru said relaxing his posture. "Why do you think we would usually have you stay somewhere else while we dealt with the enemy?"

"Because you guys don't think I'm strong enough! Hotaru and I are close to the same age but you guys allow her to fight because you think she's strong enough just because she's Sailor Saturn! It isn't fair!" I stood up and stomped my foot like a spoiled child "I don't want to have this conversation with you guys because you don't understand what it's like to be the youngest team member! I didn't die and I didn't get hurt! You guys are over exaggerating and making this more than what it is!" I yelled as I looked between the two.

"Chibiusa you will lower your voice and speak to us with respect." Usagi said. "We have told you multiple times not to do exactly what you did today and yet you still went out to that building and got yourself captured! And for what?" she continued as her voice began to raise a notch.

I crossed my arms and muttered lowly to myself, but apparently my parents from the past were starting to pick up on their parental hearing because Usagi heard me.

"I'm sorry? I'm not sure I heard you quite right. Repeat yourself please?"

"I said I went there to prove myself to you! None of you believe that I have what it takes to fight these guys or protect myself or anything! I didn't die Usagi and I didn't get hurt! Yes I got captured but Hotaru and I were handling it! If you guys didn't come…"

"If we didn't come you would have died Chibiusa! Don't you understand that?" Usagi said exasperated as she threw one hand in the air.

"No. I. Would. Not! I would have been fine!" I yelled through clenched teeth.

"Chibiusa," Mamoru called my name calmly and I turned my glare toward him. "Young lady I will not tell you again to lower your voice and drop the attitude. You will not like the consequences if I have to help you curb that attitude. You are not helping your situation right now."

"I DON'T CARE! You guys are not listening to me so why should I ever listen to you! I wouldn't have died and I didn't get hurt! Why are you making such a big damn deal about this?" I yelled stomping my foot again.

"Chibiusa, enough with this tantrum. Stop yelling and acting like a spoiled brat." Usagi said crossing her own arms.

A tantrum? She wanted me to stop throwing a tantrum? They weren't listening to me at all! Yeah I knew that I shouldn't have gone near that building without an adult, let alone inside of it, but I was a Sailor Soldier too! I should be able to investigate places too! I should be able to fight off the bad guys too just like Sailor Moon does!

"I'm not acting like a spoiled brat! I'm a Sailor Soldier too and I should be able to do everything that Sailor Moon does! Why do I always get treated like some little kid?" I continued, yelling and clenching my fists.

"Because you're acting like one. Now enough with this tantrum Chibiusa!" Usagi replied finally losing all patience with me.

My glare intensified when she said I was acting like a child and I quickly picked up a picture frame of the three of us at the amusement park and threw it as hard as I could at them. It barely missed Usagi's head. The minute the picture left my hands I regretted it and I tried to run into the bathroom so that I could lock myself inside but just as my hand grazed the door knob I was lifted off the ground and a fire began attacking my backside. I cried out at first from shock and then from the continuous stinging sensation that continued to attack my poor backside. I struggled, trying to get away from the strong arms that were holding me up by my waist only to receive five hard swats to my sit spots. Man, I was going to feel those in the morning!

As tears began to fall from my eyes I turned my head to see Usagi sitting on the bed with her head in her hands, which only meant that Mamo-chan, my papa, the man who would never yell at me let alone raise a hand to my hind quarters was the one disabling my ability to sit properly. As I finally stopped struggling and went limp and my tears turned into sobs, I was quickly placed back on my feet and turned to face a very stern looking Mamoru. The look in his eyes scared me a bit and I attempted to take a step back but that act of defiance just caused me another smack on my already stinging behind. I rubbed furiously and closed my eyes. I didn't want to see the look in his eyes.

"Usagi look at me." He said calling me by my name.

I opened my tear filled eyes and stared at the man who would be my father in the future, sniffling and rubbing away the sting in my backside. "I…I'm so…sorry, Mamo-ch..chan."

Mamoru shook his head. "Sorry will not be enough this time Usagi. I've stayed quiet for years as you disrespected Usako but I'm not having it anymore. And this tantrum you've just thrown is absolutely unacceptable. Throwing things? Usagi you are not three years old! You do not throw things just because you're upset. You know better."

"I'm sorry." I said softly as I wiped at my eyes.

"If you truly aren't sorry now you will be soon." He said and then he pointed to a corner near the bathroom. "Go stand in that corner until you are called out."

I stared at him in disbelief. He wasn't serious was he? That was a baby punishment. I'm not a baby. I wasn't going to stand in the corner. I shook my head at him but apparently my luck with my defiance finally ran out because Mamo-chan swiftly turned me to the side and landed five hard swats to my already sore backside.

"I will not tell you again Usagi. You will learn to do as you're told, now GO!" he said as he gave me one more swat to move me over to his designated spot.

I moved swiftly to the corner, sniffling and rubbing. This was new to me…at least in this time. I was spanked once before in the future by my Papa. I had gotten upset with my parents because they wouldn't allow me to go into the city, but I went anyway. I ended up getting lost and it took the other Senshi and my parents eight hours to finally find me hiding out in a barrel in one of the parks. After Mama and Papa made sure that I wasn't hurt in anyway, Mama got me ready for bed and she kissed me goodnight before leaving quickly. Papa came in after her and gave me a lecture about doing what I was told and about not running away because I couldn't have my way and how I could have been seriously hurt or worse because of who I was and because I was a child. Afterwards he pulled me over his lap and gave me one of the worse spankings I've ever received by his hand. Any other spankings were just minor swats here or there and they were usually given by Mama after I've driven her crazy, and it took a lot of work to get the Queen to lose her temper in the 30th century. I thought I had learned my lesson back then about doing what I was told since my Papa never had to punish me ever again for that. Apparently I was going to learn the same lesson with my Papa again…just with his past self.

Why didn't I ever learn? I stood starting at the juncture between the two walls and thought about the past few minutes. I royally screwed this up. I could have possibly gotten out of a serious punishment if I had just talked with Usagi calmly and like the lady my parents raised me to be. I truly was acting like a five year old spoiled brat and I cringed at how I threw that picture frame at Usagi's head. I could have seriously hurt her. I started crying again at that thought. I didn't want to hurt her. Right then, I wanted to run into her arms and apologize for everything. I know that I should have listened to her and Mamo-chan and stayed away from the building. I know that I should have contacted the others if I even thought something was going to happen, but I decided to be hardheaded and go straight into danger. What was worse is that I dragged Hotaru along with me. I mean, she's strong and everything but she can't use her powers like the other Sailor Soldiers otherwise she would destroy the Earth. Since we're about the same age she was told to stay away from the fighting as well. I'm sure that Haruka and Michiru were giving her an earful as well. Hopefully she was faring better than I would be in a few minutes.

I hear Usagi and Mamo-chan talking quietly and then the door closed gently. The water in the kitchen was turned on for a bit before it was shut off and I heard the stove being lit. I wanted to turn around and see what was going on but I was afraid to get yelled at for disobeying again. I was told to keep my nose in the corner until called and I plan on following that order. The safety of my backside relied on my obedience.

The kettle whistled and I jumped a little at the sound. Was I going to be allowed to have my last cup of tea before my untimely death at the hands of one of my parents? Okay, I know I was being dramatic but honestly as I said before, it's been a long time since I've been in this much trouble so I was a bit scared. Could you blame me for being a bit dramatic? I reached back to rub my backside taking notice that the earlier sting from the spanking Mamo-chan gave me was starting to go away. I've never seen him that angry before, at least not at me. I really shouldn't have thrown that tantrum. I sighed as I wiped at my eyes before stiffening when I heard footsteps behind me.

"Chibiusa, turn around please."

I was shocked that Usagi was the one talking to me. I really thought that Mamoru would be the one I would get my lecture from. I turned around to face the woman who would eventually be my mother one day and averted my gaze to the floor. I couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Eyes to me, please." She requested gently. I slowly raised my gaze to Usagi's blue ones and was slightly relieved to see no anger within them, but internally flinched when I saw the sadness and disappointment instead. She sat down on the couch and gestured to the tea tray she had placed on the coffee table inviting me over to have a cup. I hesitated.

"Come. We'll talk while we have a cup of tea."

"Where's Mamo-chan? I thought he was going to talk to me?" I asked as I moved a little closer to the table.

"I sent him to Motoki's to help out with some of the interior decorating Mina is forcing upon the poor man." Usagi replied as she poured tea into two cups and held one out to me.

I took the cup and sat next to her staring at the brown liquid. "He's furious with me, isn't he? Probably can't stand the sight of me after what I did."

"Stop that." Usagi said sternly as she placed her cup on the saucer a bit forcefully than necessary. "Mamo-chan was upset with your behavior, yes, but he will not hold it over your head nor will he stop loving you because of a mistake you made."

"But I acted like a baby. I screamed and stomped my feet like a spoiled child. I threw a picture frame at you Usagi! I could have…I could have hurt you." I finished softly as I sniffled, the tears from earlier attempting and succeeding at coming back to my eyes. "How can either of you stand to deal with me or even love me the way you say you do when all I do is cause trouble for you Usagi? I-"

"Enough Chibiusa." Usagi said as she turned to face me on the couch. "Apparently having a calming cup of tea isn't going to happen before our discussion." I swallowed the lump in my throat as she gave me a sad yet very stern look. This is another first for me. Usagi has never been this stern with me before and frankly, I was a bit intimidated. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out in a sigh as she looked at me once more.

"Chibiusa, you and I are going to talk, but while we do so you will _not_ put yourself down, yell or swear at me, or throw another tantrum. I know that you haven't done the other three but I am just telling you now ahead of time as a warning. We are going talk to talk about your reckless behavior, because that is what it was, and then we will handle your behavior so that we no longer have a repeat. Do you understand?"

I nodded as I felt heat enter my cheeks as I could guess what Usagi meant by "handling" my behavior. I frowned a bit at the last statement though since she made it seem as if I made this an everyday thing. "What do you mean by 'no longer have a repeat?'" I asked.

Usagi raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you honestly not remember when we first encountered the Amazon Quartet and you were nearly swallowed by that snake just so you could save Momo's dream mirror? Do you not remember the conversation you and I had that evening, Chibiusa?" I put my head down as I blushed at the memory of Usagi telling me off for putting myself in danger that evening, but she wasn't done telling me about my recklessness.

"Let's go back a few months before that shall we? How about that day while we were fighting the Death Busters and you were caught by Kaorinite because you went into the heart of their territory?"

"That wasn't my fault! I didn't know that she was evil and I didn't know that Hotaru's house was dangerous. I went there all the time Usagi! Hotaru was hurting and she wasn't around anymore and you guys weren't doing what could be done to help her!" I said loudly as I put my cup down on the table.

"YOU ALMOST DIED CHIBIUSA!" Usagi yelled as she looked at me with frustrated tears in her eyes. "We told you to leave Hotaru to us and we told you to stay away from her house but you didn't listen and because of your stubbornness you died! Do you have _any_ idea what that did to Mamoru and I? To me especially! I had to stand there and _watch_ as my daughter's heart was ripped out of her chest and swallowed by some possessed little girl! If it weren't for Mamoru sharing his energy with you we would have lost you!"

I stood there staring at Usagi as her tears finally cascaded down her cheeks as she looked at me as if she were reliving that night. She put her head in her hands and I could see that she was trying to get control of her emotions, but just standing there watching the woman who would one day be my mother cry over me because of my recklessness brought my own emotions to the surface and my own tears fell over my cheeks.

"See…I told you. I told you I'm nothing but trouble. All I've even done is caused you trouble and all I'll ever be is trouble for you and everyone." I started saying but stopped when Usagi lifted her head to look at me with anger in her eyes. I just remembered what her conditions of this conversation were and I broke the main one and I went to back up a few steps but didn't get far before I was turned to the side and I felt five sharp smacks to my behind making me yelp in surprise.

"I told you to stop with this self-degrading of yourself. You have not caused me any trouble and I don't ever want to hear you say that about yourself. If I do Chibiusa I swear I'll make what Mamo-chan gave you earlier feel like love pats. Do I make myself clear young lady?"

I sniffled as I nodded my head. Usagi kneeled down to be at eye level to me. "I want a verbal response from you Usagi Tsukino."

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry." I replied still sniffling. I wanted to rub at the sting in my backside but I wasn't sure if that would upset Usagi even more. She has never used my name before either but tonight was apparently the night for firsts. I tried to stem the tears that wanted to fall but I just couldn't stop them and before I knew it I was clinging onto Usagi's shirt and crying hysterically.

"I…I'm so-sorry Usagi. I'm sorry! I don't mean…to…t-to be hard he-headed."

As I cried into my mother's shirt I felt her place one hand on my head while the other patted my back. She pulled me with her back onto the couch and sat with me in her lap as she rocked me and whispered comforting words into my ear. Eventually I calmed down enough to where I was only sniffling.

"Chibiusa, you know that we love you right?" she asked as she rubbed my back. I nodded in reply. "We don't want to see you hurt anymore. Mamo-chan and I…we couldn't bear it if you died for real Chibiusa. You mean the world to us."

"I know and I'm sorry I worried you."

Usagi nodded. "I know you are and you're forgiven, but we still have to deal with your recklessness from today. I believe Mamo-chan has dealt with your behavior from earlier already."

My face heated up at the reminder of the consequences of my tantrum and I tried to hide my blazing face but Usagi just pulled me away slightly and stood me up. "Why don't you head on up to your room? I'll be there in a few minutes."

I sighed and nodded as I stood up and made my way to the stairs heading to the second floor. Oh yes, Mamoru and Usagi got a house together when she turned twenty and after my third return back from the future. I no longer needed to hypnotize Usagi's family into thinking that I was a distant cousin since Usagi was no longer living with her parents and younger brother and I had a room that wasn't in the attic anymore. It was my own space and I loved being in it, though at this moment I was dreading the space as I sat on my bed waiting for Usagi to come through the door. I sighed as I fiddled with a strand of fabric from my blanket. I truly messed everything up. I wouldn't be in this situation if I had just listened to my parents and stayed away from danger like they told me to.

I jumped slightly when Usagi knocked on my room door. It's a surprise to me that she would do so since usually she barges in to harass me about one thing or another, but I get over the shock and allow her entrance into my room with a quiet "Come in."

Usagi gives me a sad smile as she enters and closes my door before coming over to sit on the bed next to me. I avert my eyes back to the blanket and I hear her sigh. "Chibiusa, you know that I don't want to do this."

"Then don't. Usagi you can just ground me or give me extra chores or even make me volunteer somewhere. You don't have to…you know."

"You'll give Mamo-chan ideas if you continue to talk like that. You also don't have a choice in this…well actually you do." She said as an afterthought.

"I do?"

Usagi nodded. "Either you and I get this out of the way now and then later we can go back to normal, or you can sit in here until this evening and wait for Mamo-chan to come back home and the two of you can do this before you go to bed tonight."

"That's not much of a choice." I grumbled before rising to stand before Usagi. She sighed sadly, but then a look of determination entered her eyes as she looked me in the eyes. I tried to look away again but she gently but firmly grabbed my chin to keep us focused.

"Chibiusa, we both know why you're about to be punished, but I want to make sure you truly understand why."

I inhaled a shaky breath. "I…I disobeyed you and Mamo-chan by going to look for the enemy headquarters on my own. I put myself and Hotaru's lives in danger by doing so and I didn't contact anyone when I should have, especially if I thought I knew something about the enemy, and…and this is a repeated offense that you and Mamo-chan have talked to me about before." I finished as a tear ran down my cheek.

"That's right. Do you understand why there are times when we do not want you to fight with us?"

"Yes, because our enemies are getting bolder and more dangerous. They won't hesitate to kill me if I am alone or use me to get to any of you."

"You're not a burden Chibiusa. We just do not want you to get seriously injured."

"I know."

Usagi sighed once again. "I guess we should get this over with." I nodded and allowed her to pull me over her lap, not that I would be able to get away even if I wanted to. Parents are too fast when you try to run away. Usagi flipped my skirt up and I blushed but I didn't protest. At least it wasn't bare and I had some kind of protection from the soon to be onslaught to my backside. She rubbed my lower back in comfort and I relaxed a little. Somehow I knew that she was about to start and I looked back at her as best as I could to apologize once more for putting us both in this position.

"I'm sorry Mama." I said softly.

Usagi closed her eyes briefly before looking back at me with love in them. "I know baby." She said before she let her hand fly to connect to my cotton covered behind.

I yelped as the first smack landed more out of shock then from the sting it left behind. As the second and third smacks fell I began to struggle to get out of my mother's grip. Who knew she had such a hard hand? It didn't feel like this when she spanked me when I was five and I drugged everyone's tea.

"Chibiusa, stop that." Usagi reprimanded me as she laid five swats to my thighs making me yelp once more.

"But it hurts!" I whined but I stopped moving as Usagi continued to lay smack after smack across my backside.

"It's a punishment Chibiusa. It's not supposed to tickle." She replied as she laid another two swats.

The sting was starting to build up and as every swat landed I kicked my feet. This was really starting to hurt and soon I was crying loudly. Usagi seemed to notice this because she began to pick up her pace and attack my backside in a rhythm that left no part untouched and stinging fiercely.

"Please…Usa…Mama please! It hurts! I'm so…ow! I'm sorry! Ow…ow…I won't…ah…I won't do…OW…I won't be reckless anymore! I promise!" I wailed at the end of my begging.

"I know that you won't because I will make sure that you remember this lesson well. You. Will. Not. Run. Headfirst. Into. Danger." Usagi replied punctuating each word with a smack to my burning rear end.

"I won't! I pro…promise!"

"You. Will. Mind. Mamoru. And. Myself."

"I will! Please Mama I'm sorry!"

"When we tell you not to do something young lady you will do as you're told. Not. What. You. Want. To. Do. Otherwise you will find yourself in the same situation that you're in now. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

"YES! OW..Yes Mama! I understand." I sobbed out the last part of my sentence and went limp across her lap as she continued to smack my poor bottom. She stopped briefly and I thought it was all over until I felt something cool and hard against the fiery inferno. I looked up at the demon I called mother with wide pleading eyes. I don't know what she had in her hand but I knew it wasn't going to tickle.

"Chibusa, I want you to understand that I meant what I said. If you so much as think about disobeying us with life threatening recklessness again you will find yourself in this situation once again. Not only will Mamoru and I deal with you but I will send you back to the future so that your mom and dad can deal with you as well."

If it were possible I think my eyes widened even more at her threat…or was it a promise? Either way I didn't want to find out. "No. Please Usagi I promise! I won't disobey you again."

"I know that you won't. And this will be a reminder to you of what will happen if you do." She said as she lifted her knee to tilt me forward. I was a bit unsettled by this new position and was about to ask what was she doing when she lifted her hand again.

A loud **SMACK **sounded through the room and I cried out as my brain processed this new pain that was now blossoming on my sit spots. Another came right after it on the other side and attempted to cover my behind with my hand, but Usagi just pinned my arm to my back gently before applying another smack back to the left side of my sit spots. Back and forth she went from each side and eventually the fight left me and I went limp and sobbed loudly at every smack, unable to apologize coherently. It was all over soon after though and it took me a while before I was registering that fact and Usagi was gently rubbing my back in a comforting way. My sobbing was so loud that I didn't even hear her telling me everything was over and I was alright.

I calmed myself down enough to stand up and I stared at the woman before me before more tears entered my eyes and I threw myself into her arms, crying into her shoulder and apologizing once more.

"Shh…baby it's okay. You're okay…you're forgiven and this will not be held over your head. Alright?" she whispered as she held me.

I nodded as I sniffled, unable to speak again because of the sobs that continuously escaped my mouth. I wanted to speak though. I wanted to tell her that I was truly sorry for worrying her and Mamoru, for being disrespectful, and for putting myself and others in danger. I wanted to tell her I was sorry that she had to punish me like this and that it would never have to happen again because I would be the perfect child.

"No one expects you to be perfect love. Children and even adults, cannot be perfect, so please don't try to be perfect for us." Usagi replied as she sat me on her lap and began to rock me.

Had I spoken out loud? I must have without realizing it. I laid my head down on her chest as she rocked me and hummed a little song that she knew I liked. It felt nice to be in her arms like this. It reminded me so much of my own mom from the future and how she would hold me when I was frustrated or scared. But something was missing from this picture and without warning my tears started falling again. Usagi looked down at me.

"Chibiusa?"

I sniffled as I buried my head into her neck. "I want Papa."

Usagi patted my back as she went back to rocking me and I cried quietly, wishing that Mamoru was there with us. I must have been lost in my own world however because I suddenly felt another hand on my head, a hand that was much larger than Usagi's and I turned to see Mamoru standing above us with a smile on his face. I smiled a watery smile back at him as he sat down next to us and I crawled as gently as I could into his lap and hugged him and cried again, apologizing to him and Usagi once more. The soothing sound of Usagi humming to me and Mamoru rubbing my back and their combined scent of roses and lavender soon had me dozing against the hard chest I was laying on. I vaguely remember being shifted onto my stomach and tucked into my bed and two kisses were placed on my forehead with a murmured 'I love you' from each parent. I want to tell them that I loved them too, but all that came out was a yawn and I smiled instead before snuggling further down into my covers. I truly was a lucky kid. To have a set of parents in the past and future who cared so much about me. I wouldn't trade them for any other set of parents in the world.

As they left and before I fully succumbed to the lightness of my dreams, I could hear Mamoru asking Usagi a question.

"Did you really use your hair brush on her?"

"Yup."

Nope, even if my mother could be evil enough to use a blasted hairbrush to keep me in line, I would never trade my parents for any other.


End file.
